School's in
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: What did the gang put on thier tests? It was probably really entertaining...
1. Leo Valdez

**So here! I had this idea when I took my stupid test. Read and Review! Bold is Leo's Writing and Answers**

* * *

Leo Valdez sat in the prison that was reading class. Couldn't they give him a break!

Well apparently not because here Leo was, dreading his day as the teacher handed out a disgusting packet. The teachers always said to "Do your strategies." Oh well!

_Five things I hate about school_

_by Hunter Bike _

Leo laughed out loud. This better be good.

_Number one is my teacher_

_Cause my dad is a preacher _

_and he says it's not right to cuss_

_Number Two is the stink_

_It's so bad you can't think _

_and it comes from just one bus_

_Number three is my lunch_

_that is packed with a bunch _

_of crackers even though I'm allergic_

_Number four is the plays_

_Go on for numerous days_

_They make me so fiddly and nervous_

_and finally at last _

_this one is a blast _

_the boy who sits behind me_

_He's mean and obnoxious _

_but I'm very causious _

_because he wants us to kiss in a tree _

Leo smiled. The questions better be easy.

_1. Summerize the poem_

**A poem about five things this random stranger hates about school, and I totally agree with them! Those things are annoying I mean, who invented school anyway because I want to go back in time and slap that person in the face.**

_2. Does the poem rhyme?_

**DUR! All poems rhyme!**

_3. Why is the number five important?_

**Because there are five things they hate about school. How could they do only five I mean I could put down at least twenty. **

_4. What is the fourth reason?_

**Plays. READ THE STINKING POEM YOU DUNDERHEAD!**

_5. What is the rhyming pattern. _

**I had my hand over that part.**

_6. Why did the author write this story? _

**To entertain us kids who are to lazy to ditch. **

Leo raised his hand, satisfied with his work. Man would the teacher be proud!


	2. Coach Hedge

**I decided to do Coach Hedge for this one with the same passage Leo did, I wrote that myself! I'll take applause later thank you. Now he's taking a grown up test or whatever it's called. Just go with it!**

* * *

Hedge sat down and waited for the test. This was going to be so fun! (Note the Sarcasm.)

_Five things I hate about school_

_by Hunter Bike_

Leo laughed out loud. This better be good.

_Number one is my teacher_

_Cause my dad is a preacher_

_and he says it's not right to cuss_

_Number Two is the stink_

_It's so bad you can't think_

_and it comes from just one bus_

_Number three is my lunch_

_that is packed with a bunch_

_of crackers even though I'm allergic_

_Number four is the plays_

_Go on for numerous days_

_They make me so fiddly and nervous_

_and finally at last_

_this one is a blast_

_the boy who sits behind me_

_He's mean and obnoxious_

_but I'm very causious_

_because he wants us to kiss in a tree_

Leo smiled. The questions better be easy.

_1. Summerize the poem_

**Five stuff. Now can we fight over this! I want to whack you with my club.**

_2. Does the poem rhyme?_

**Yes. You want to argue?**

_3. Why is the number five important?_

**because it is, um FIVE! It is worshiped by people.**

_4. What is the fourth reason?_

**for what? Why I want to hurt you?**

_5. What is the rhyming pattern._

**a pattern that rhymes. Need I say more?**

_6. Why did the author write this story?_

**For the stupid test **

"Teacher! Get your lazy behind over here!" yelled Hedge


	3. Clovis

How did Clovis get into school? He wished he knew. Right now he could be at home taking a nap in the hot tub, bubbles on his back. Clovis closed his eyes for a milisecond before opening them. I will not fall asleep I will not fall asleep he said. Clovis opened his eyes as wide as they could go and started the poem.

_Five things I hate about school_

_by Hunter Bike_

_Number one is my teacher_

_Cause my dad is a preacher_

_and he says it's not right to cuss_

_Number Two is the stink_

_It's so bad you can't think_

_and it comes from just one bus_

_Number three is my lunch_

_that is packed with a bunch_

_of crackers even though I'm allergic_

_Number four is the plays_

_Go on for numerous days_

_They make me so fiddly and nervous_

_and finally at last_

_this one is a blast_

_the boy who sits behind me_

_He's mean and obnoxious_

_but I'm very causious_

_because he wants us to kiss in a tree_

_1. Summerize the poem_

**Poem... Five... Reasons... Hate... School... Zzzzz... So tired**

_2. Does the poem rhyme?_

**I... don't... know... Read... You... Zzzz... So... Tired... Big fluffy pillow... I'M AWAKE!**

_3. Why is the number five important?_

**Ask the fifth president, Washington I think.. ZZZZZZ**

_4. What is the fourth reason?_

**Plays... Unicorns... Pandas... Harry Potter... Big fluffy blankets**

_5. What is the rhyming pattern._

**rhymes... pattern.. zzzz. Don't get it**

_6. Why did the author write this story?_

**express... eat pizza... buy a trampoline... Make an alience with Kronos and destroy the world...**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	4. Annabeth Chase

**I will not write anymore until I get three more reviews!**

* * *

I sat down and pulled out my camo print number two pencil. Ready to start the test!

_Five things I hate about school_

_by Hunter Bike_

_Number one is my teacher_

_Cause my dad is a preacher_

_and he says it's not right to cuss_

_Number Two is the stink_

_It's so bad you can't think_

_and it comes from just one bus_

_Number three is my lunch_

_that is packed with a bunch_

_of crackers even though I'm allergic_

_Number four is the plays_

_Go on for numerous days_

_They make me so fiddly and nervous_

_and finally at last_

_this one is a blast_

_the boy who sits behind me_

_He's mean and obnoxious_

_but I'm very causious_

_because he wants us to kiss in a tree_

_1. Summerize the poem_

**This is a rhyming poem about a girl who decided to express her feelings about school with five reasons. Reason number 1- cussing teacher. Reason number 2- The stinky bus. Reason number 3-Lunch and the crackers which the narrarator is allergic to. Reason number 4- The plays and how she gets nervous. Reason number 5- The boy who sits behind her and how he likes her. The poem's rhyming pattern is AAB. **

_2. Does the poem rhyme?_

**Read my answer to question 1**

_3. Why is the number five important?_

**Read my answer to question 1**

_4. What is the fourth reason?_

**Read my answer to question 1**

_5. What is the rhyming pattern._

_**Read my answer to question 1**_

_6. Why did the author write this story?_

**Read my answer to question 1**

Annabeth raised her hand, ready for the automatic A+!


	5. Drew Tanaka

**So I know that you really want this don't you. I wanted to do Percy but I already did Leo and those two would be to much alike. Reviewers I need your opinion. **

**Who's test should be next? **

**So tell me who you think would be super entertaining! I'm all about the people!**

* * *

Drew applied her Cherry Chika lip gloss as she sat down in class. She spread out all her makeup supplies on her desk.

"Let's see, will my Cherry Chika lip gloss go better with blue eyeshaddow and faint blush or with brown eyeshaddow and lots of blush?" Drew just couldn't make up her mind.

"I got it!" she said. Drew took her long black hair out of her ponytail and attached a red feather in it. She pulled out her mirror. She looked good so far.

Then Drew braided her hair so that it rested on her right shoulder. She added some brown eyes shadow and put on her favorite mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked irresistible.

The teacher marched right up in front of her desk and plopped a bunch of paper on it.

"You scattered my makeup!" Drew shrieked. A couple of kids laughed. Drew glared at them.

The teacher glared at Drew. "Young lady this is a school, not a beauty department." Oh right, thought Drew. She rolled her eyes. She wished she could get this year over with.

Drew put all her makeup back in her adorable red bag and stared at the test. It seemed to stare right back saying, "Open me! Do you want to be kicked out again?"

Drew didn't.

She opened the test.

_Five things I hate about school_

_by Hunter Bike_

_Number one is my teacher_

_Cause my dad is a preacher_

_and he says it's not right to cuss_

_Number Two is the stink_

_It's so bad you can't think_

_and it comes from just one bus _

"Ew!" shrieked Drew. She was never riding the bus again!

_Number three is my lunch_

_that is packed with a bunch_

_of crackers even though I'm allergic _

Drew thought about her lunch, carrot sticks, gatorade and a hersheys kiss.

_Number four is the plays_

_Go on for numerous days_

_They make me so fiddly and nervous_

_and finally at last_

_this one is a blast_

_the boy who sits behind me_

_He's mean and obnoxious_

_but I'm very causious_

_because he wants us to kiss in a tree_

_1. Summerize the poem_

**So there's this girl who's way uglier than me who hates school for these revolting five reasons. Disgusting! I bet she hasn't heard of eyeshaddow. **

_2. Does the poem rhyme?_

**What do you mean? Do you questions read the poem. YES IT RHYMES! Well you're probably to busy trying to fix your look, no way you're related to aphrodite. Try Hephasteus.**

_3. Why is the number five important?_

**Because there are 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 people who think I'm the prettiest at camp! They aren't wrong. Piper looks like a skunk who just came out of a dumpster.**

_4. What is the fourth reason?_

**The fourth reason for what? Why I'm beautiiful? Well It comes naturally hon. Aphrodite gave it all to me.**

_5. What is the rhyming pattern._

**I don't know! Ask Athena!**

_6. Why did the author write this story?_

**To tell about how sorry he feels for this ugly girl. Join the club.**

Drew checked her hot pink watch. She completed that in three minutes! That means she got more makeup time! Squee!


End file.
